Traktat tylżycki 7 lipca 1807
}} Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Francuzów, Król Włoch, Protektor Związku Reńskiego i Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Rosji, poruszeni wspólnym pragnieniem położenia kresu zniszczeniom wojny ustanawiają swoich pełnomocników: ze strony Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Francuzów i Króla Włoch pana Charlesa Maurice Talleyranda, księcia Benewentu, swojego wielkiego szambelana i ministra spraw zagranicznych, kawalera Krzyża Wielkiego Legii Honorowej, kawalera pruskich Orderów Orła Czarnego i Orła Czerwonego oraz Orderu Świętego Huberta. Ze swojej strony Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji wyznaczył księcia Kurakina, jego obecnego radcę wtajemniczonego, członka Rady Państwa i Senatu; kanclerza orderów Cesarstwa; specjalnego ambasadora i pełnomocnika Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji do Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Austrii; kawalera rosyjskich orderów św. Andrzeja, św. Aleksandra; Orderu St. Aube; Orderu św. Włodzimierza I klasy i II klas pruskich Orderów Orła Czarnego i Orła Czerwonego; bawarskiego Orderu św. Huberta; duńskiego Orderu Dannebrogu i unii doskonałej; zarządcę i kawalera Krzyża Wielkiego Orderu św. Jana Jerozolimskiego; oraz księcia Dymitra Łabanowa Rostowskiego, generała porucznika armii Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji; kawalera Orderu św. Anny I klasy; Orderu św. Jorisa i Orderu św. Włodzimierza III klasy. Po przedstawieniu sobie przepisanych pełnomocnictw stanowią oni co następuje: Artykuł 1. Licząc od dnia ratyfikacji traktatu nastąpi pokój i doskonała przyjaźń pomiędzy Jego Cesarską Mością Cesarzem Francuzów, Królem Włoch i Jego Cesarską Mością Cesarzem Wszechrosji. Artykuł 2. Działania wojenne zostaną natychmiast wstrzymane we wszystkich punktach na morzu i na lądzie tak szybko jak postanowienia niniejszego traktatu zostaną oficjalnie przyjęte. W tym czasie układające się strony poślą nadzwyczajnych kurierów do ich poszczególnych generałów i dowódców. Artykuł 3. Wszystkie okręty wojenne lub inne statki należące do umawiających się stron lub ich poddanych, które mogą zostać przejęte po podpisaniu tego traktatu, będą zwrócone. W przypadku sprzedaży tych statków, ich wartość podlega zwrotowi. Artykuł 4. Z szacunkiem dla Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji, i żeby pozwolić sobie na dowód jego, szczerego pragnienia zjednoczenia obu narodów na zasadzie wzajemnego zaufania i przyjaźni, cesarz Napoleon pragnie, aby wszystkie kraje, miasta, i terytoria, przejęte od króla Prus, sojusznika Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji, zostały zwrócone, a mianowicie: część księstwa Magdeburga, położona na prawym brzegu Łaby, Marchia Priegnitz; Uckemark, środkowa i nowa Marchia Brandenburska z wyjątkiem powiatu Chociebuż na Dolnych Łużycach; Księstwo Pomorskie, Górny, Dolny i Nowy Śląsk, wraz z Hrabstwem Kłodzkim; część Dystryktu Nadnoteckiego położona na północ od traktu łączącego Drezno z Piłą i od linii przechodzącej od Piły do Wisły przez Wałdowo ciągnącej się wzdłuż granicy powiatu bydgoskiego; linię żeglugi na rzece Noteć oraz Kanale Bydgoskim, z Drezna do Wisły i z powrotem, należy ponownie otworzyć wolną od wszelkich opłat za przejazd; Pomorze Gdańskie; Wyspa Nogat; kraj położony na prawym brzegu Wisły i Nogatu, na zachód od Starych Prus i na północ od powiatu chełmińskiego; Warmia. W końcu Królestwo Prus, jak to było na 1 stycznia 1772, wraz z twierdzami Spandau, Szczecin, Kostrzyn, Głogów, Wrocław, Świdnica, Nysa, Brzeg, Koźle i Kłodzko, w zasadzie wszystkie twierdze, cytadele, zamki i warownie wyżej wymienionych krajów, w tym samym stanie, w którym te twierdze, cytadele, zamki i warownie mogą być obecnie, oprócz miasta i cytadeli Grudziądz. Artykuł 5. Prowincje, które do 1 stycznia 1772 stanowiły część dawnego Królestwa Polskiego, a które potem różnymi czasy dostały się pod panowanie pruskie, wyjąwszy kraje wyrażone i wymienione w poprzednim artykule i te, które wyszczególnione będą w artykule 9, będzie posiadał król saski prawem własności i najwyższego zwierzchnictwa pod nazwą Księstwa Warszawskiego, które rządzić się będzie konstytucjami, które by zapewniały swobody i przywileje ludów tegoż Księstwa, a także zgadzały się ze spokojnością krajów ościennych. Artykuł 6. Miasto Gdańsk z terytorium położonym w promieniu dwóch godzin drogi, będzie przywrócone w swojej niepodległości pod protekcją Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Prus i Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Saksonii i będzie rządziło się prawami, którymi cieszyło się w czasach gdy było niepodległe. Artykuł 7. Dla swobodnej komunikacji pomiędzy Królestwem Saksonii i Księstwem Warszawskim Jego Królewska Mość Król Saksonii będzie miał zapewniony wolny dostęp do drogi wojskowej, przecinającej terytoria Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Prus. Przebieg rzeczonej drogi, dokładna liczba oddziałów wojskowych, które mogły by się nią przemieszczać za jednym razem i miejsca postojów zostaną określone w specjalnej konwencji zawartej pomiędzy Ich Królewskimi Mościami przy mediacji Francji. Artykuł 8. Jego Królewska Mość Król Prus i Jego Królewska Mość Król Saksonii nie będą mogli niepokoić miasta Gdańsk żadnymi zakazami, blokować żeglugi na Wiśle nakładaniem jakichkolwiek opłat, praw i podatków w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Artykuł 9. W celu ustanowienia, na ile to jest możliwe granic naturalnych pomiędzy Rosją i Księstwem Warszawskim, terytorium opasane przez część obecnych granic Rosji, które rozciąga się aż do ujścia Łosośny do Bugu i wzdłuż linii przecinającą rzeczone ujście, wiodącej doliną tej rzeki, doliną Biebrzy, aż do jej ujścia, doliną Narwi od rzeczonego punktu aż do Suraża, Lisą aż do jej źródeł przed wsią Mień, dopływem Nurca, biorącym swój początek niedaleko tej wsi, aż do jego ujścia pod Nurem i w końcu doliną Bugu idąc w górę aż do obecnych granic Rosji - będzie po wieczne czasy przyłączone do Imperium Rosyjskiego. Artykuł 10. Żadna osoba jakiegokolwiek stanu i jakiego by nie była położenia, mająca swoje miejsce zamieszkania albo dobra prywatne, w prowincjach, które należały do Królestwa Polskiego, a które Jego Królewska Mość Król Prus powinien nadal posiadać tak jak z resztą żadna osoba posiadająca miejsce zamieszkania w Księstwie Warszawskim, na terytoriach, które zostały włączone do Imperium Rosyjskiego, ale posiadających swoje dobra, renty, pensje i dochody jakiejkolwiek by były natury w Prusach - nie może być zagrożona w swoich dobrach, rentach, pensjach i dochodach wszelkiego rodzaju, w swoich rangach i godnościach. Nie będzie ścigany ani poszukiwany w jakikolwiek niesprecyzowany sposób za zaangażowanie się polityczne i wojskowe po którejkolwiek ze stron w czasie tej wojny. Artykuł 11. Wszystkie obowiązki i obligacje króla pruskiego, tak względem dawnych posiadaczy co do ciężarów publicznych, bądź do beneficjów duchownych, wojskowych, cywilnych, jak też względem wierzycieli dawnego rządu polskiego i pensjonowanych od niego, padają na cesarza Wszechrosji i na króla Saksonii, stosownie do nabytków każdego z nich, wymienionych w artykułach 5 i 9 i będą zaspokajane całkowicie bez żadnego wyjątku i restrykcji. Artykuł 12. Każdy z Ich Wysokości książąt Saksonii-Cobourga, Oldenburga, Schwerinu i Meklemburgii, ma zostać doprowadzony do pełnego i spokojnego posiadania swych majątków, ale porty w Oldenburgu i Księstwie Meklemburgii pozostaną w posiadaniu francuskich garnizonów do czasu podpisania ostatecznego traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy Francją a Anglią. Artykuł 13. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Napoleon akceptuje mediacje cesarza Wszechrosji, w celu negocjowania i zawierania ostatecznego traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy Francją i Anglią, jednak tylko pod warunkiem, że mediacje te zostaną uznawane przez Anglię w jeden miesiąc po ratyfikacji niniejszego traktatu. Artykuł 14. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji bardzo pragnąc, ze swej strony, ustalić jak najbardziej osobiste i trwałe stosunki między oboma cesarzami, uznaje Jego Królewską Mości Józefa Napoleona, króla Neapolu, i Ludwika Napoleona, króla Holandii. Artykuł 15. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji, uznaje Związek Reński, obecny stan posiadania należących do niego książąt i tytuły, które zostały im nadane na mocy aktu konfederacji, bądź przez późniejsze traktaty akcesyjne. Jego Cesarska Mość obiecuje również poinformować cesarza Napoleona w sprawie uznania tych władców, którzy mogą stać się członkami Związku, w zależności od ich rangi określonej w akcie konfederacji. Artykuł 16. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji sceduje wszystkie swoje nieruchomości z prawa suwerenności panowania w Jever, we Wschodniej Fryzji, na rzecz Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Holandii. Artykuł 17. Niniejszy traktat pokojowy jest zobowiązujący i ważny w mocy dla Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Neapolu, Józefa Bonaparte, Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Holandii Ludwika Bonaparte i monarchów Związku Reńskiego sprzymierzonych z Cesarzem Napoleonem. Artykuł 18. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji uznaje Jego Wysokość księcia Hieronima Bonaparte jako króla Westfalii. Artykuł 19. Królestwo Westfalii będzie składało się z prowincji na lewym brzegu Łaby scedowanych przez Króla Prus i innych ziem będących obecnie w posiadaniu Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Napoleona. Artykuł 20. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji zobowiązuje się do uznania granic, które są określane przez Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarza Napoleona, na podstawie powyższego artykułu 19 i cesji Jego Królewskiej Mości Króla Prus (które są następnie przekazywane do Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji), wraz ze stanem posiadania władców, dla których korzyści mają być ustalone. Artykuł 21. Niezwłocznie należy zaprzestać wszelkich działań wojennych we wszystkich punktach pomiędzy wojskami Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Wszechrosji i Wielkiego Sułtana, gdy tylko zostanie dostarczona oficjalna informacja o podpisaniu niniejszego traktatu. Umawiające się strony niezwłocznie wyślą nadzwyczajnych kurierów, w celu przekazania tych informacji do poszczególnych generałów i dowódców. Artykuł 22. Wojska rosyjskie wycofają się z prowincji Mołdawii, ale te same prowincje nie mogą być okupowane przez wojska Wielkiego Sułtana aż do czasu wymiany dokumentów ratyfikacyjnych przyszłego traktatu pokojowego między Rosją a Portą Otomańską. Artykuł 23. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji akceptuje pośrednictwo Jego Cesarskiej Mości Cesarza Francuzów i Króla Włoch, w celu negocjacji pokoju korzystnego i honorowego dla obu stron. Pełnomocnicy są odpowiedzialni za uzgodnienie miejsca negocjacji, na które zgodzą się obie strony zainteresowane do ich otwarcia i kontynuacji. Artykuł 24. Okresy, w których umawiające się strony wycofają swoje wojska z miejsc, które są do ewakuacji na podstawie powyższych postanowień, jak również w jaki sposób różne inne postanowienia zawarte w niniejszym traktacie będą wykonywane, będą rozstrzygane przez specjalne porozumienie. Artykuł 25. Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Francuzów, Król Włoch i Jego Cesarska Mość Cesarz Wszechrosji, wzajemnie zapewniają integralność ich własności i uprawnień zawartych w niniejszym traktacie, w stanie, w jakim zostały one uregulowane lub będą do uzgodnienia na podstawie powyższych postanowień. Artykuł 26. Więźniów wziętych przez umawiające się strony należy zwrócić w masie, bez porozumienia i wymiany, po obu stronach. Artykuł 27. Relacje handlowe pomiędzy Cesarstwem Francuskim, Królestwem Włoch, Królestwem Neapolu, Królestwem Holandii i Związkiem Reńskim z jednej strony i Cesarstwem Rosyjskim z drugiej, zostaną przywrócone na tych samych zasadach jak przed wojną. Artykuł 28. Uroczystości między dwoma dworami – w Tuilleries i w Petersburgu, w odniesieniu do siebie, a także swoich ambasadorów, ministrów i posłów, wzajemnie akredytowanych, umieszcza się na zasadach pełnej równości i wzajemności. Artykuł 29. Niniejszy traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Jego Cesarską Mość Cesarza Francuzów, Króla Włoch i Jego Cesarską Mość Cesarza Wszechrosji, a dokumenty ratyfikacyjne zostaną wymienione w mieście w terminie 4-dniowym. Działo się w Tylży, 7 lipca (25 czerwca) 1807. (podpisano) książę Aleksander Kurakin; książę Dymitr Łabanow Rostowski; Charles Maurice Taleyrand, książę Benewentu |tłumaczenie= }} ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Treaty of Tilsit, 7 July 1807 (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Umowy wielostronne Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim